


Your heart is a sun (and it shines)

by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anyways enjoy this it’s cute uwu, Boys In Love, Can u tell i wrote this at an art gallery.....bc i Did, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling outdoors, Fluff and Mush, Hyunjin calling Seungmin beautiful for 2.3k, Love Confessions, M/M, Opposites Attract, Romantic Fluff, Seungjin being whipped for each other- the fic, Teen Romance, This is a very chill/easy read, This is kinda themed on sunshine/levanter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wowie finally back on my seungjin agenda, bc somebody (me) has over 20 skz fics unposted, did it work? Doubt.jpg, he loves seungmin very much, i have more Seungmin’s finished lol i just haven’t posted em, i only use the tag bc theyre in their uniforms lol, i tried out a new style for this one, i wrote this to sunshine so that says it all tbh, idek how to tag this, im posting again tmmr btw lol, ive never written Hyunjin like This lol he’s a cutie tho, just seungjin being in love and cuddling in a meadow for 2.3k, seungjin walk to meadow and are in love that is the fic, short sweet n to the seungjin point, sunshine au??? Sure why not, the vibe of this fic is v much inspired by cle 3, there is literally no plot..., this doesnt take place at their school, this is the first one i posted since my skz uni series?? Wack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus
Summary: “Ugh, why is it so windy today?” Seungmin grumbled, hugging his arms to his chest as a particularly nasty gust whipped past his cheeks.Hyunjin shrugged, and silently plucked a wild daisy from the grass beneath his hip. He rolled the stem between his finger pads, occasionally looking up at Seungmin in between examining the white and yellow petals.Hyunjin reached over, and slipped the daisy behind the shell of Seungmin’s ear. It stayed secure, in defiance of the wind blowing through the meadow.“I guess Mother Nature wants to kiss you too.”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 237





	Your heart is a sun (and it shines)

**Author's Note:**

> Always it’s spring and everyone’s in love and flowers pick themselves - e.e. cummings

It's not a special day. It's just a regular old Tuesday, in the final weeks of school before spring break. The stubborn barrow of cottony clouds has finally slunk away from the surface of the sun, allowing beams of concentrated heat to kiss the pavement and crowns of their heads. 

****

They're both still wearing their navy and red school uniforms, but they might as well be donning two completely different outfits. Seungmin’s blouse is buttoned neat and tidy and tucked into his storm grey slacks, his blue necktie is still fastened tight around his throat. Lapels crisp and smooth, mother of pearl fasteners polished and snug within button holes. Hyunjin’s dress shirt has the first three buttons undone and is half-in and half-out of his pants, while his loosened tie hangs askew and sloppy across the milky planes of his exposed torso. Seungmin’s school getup doesn't have a crease to be seen, while Hyunjin's is already hopelessly wrinkled. 

****

Hyunjin looks like he belongs in an editorial, Seungmin like he should have his nose buried in a textbook. The boys are fundamentally different after all, and the state of their uniforms is merely a visual testament to that. 

****

Hyunjin has always been waxing poetic and vaguely theatrical; his very prerogative is to call attention to the intimate prose of everyday life. A particularly fluffy dandelion can bring him to his knees. A bolt of fierce lightning can force tears of reverence to his eyes, because it's  _ life  _ happening right in front of you, uncaring of whether you like it or not.

****

Seungmin isn't like that. Seungmin sees grass as grass and trees as trees; their earthly surroundings don't have such a profound effect on him as they do his boyfriend. 

****

Hyunjin is so special, so beautifully unique. Seungmin still hardly believes someone with the aura of a thunderstorm quieted to a drizzle, just for him. Dating Hyunjin is like loving lightning in a bottle. 

****

Hyunjin is like the lightning. He's like the breeze, and the white foam on the lip of an incoming wave. Like the most fleeting of natural beauties personified. He's transient in a way a human being simply should not be, and that's one of the reasons Seungmin fell for him all those months ago. What feels like lifetimes ago, but in reality is no more than 365 days of constant companionship. 

****

Hyunjin is always there, at Seungmin’s side. But sometimes when he sees a rainbow or a pure white dove or the brittle auburn leaves as they shift in autumn, his eyes become glassy and lacquered and vaguely reserved. Distant, as he soaks in the splendor before him. Or, when he sees Seungmin.

****

Whenever Hyunjin looks at Seungmin, his eyes soften and his lips mellow into a dopey smile. Even more than the diffused light of the winter sun or the lilac cast of a July sunset, nothing can cause Hyunjin as much earth-shattering reverie as Seungmin. 

****

“You look beautiful today, Seungmin.” Hyunjin mused, seemingly out of nowhere. Of course, his eyes have been trained on nothing  _ but _ Seungmin since they first left the campus grounds. “You look like Venus, shining in the heavens.” 

****

Suffice it to say, some people certainly think of Hyunjin and his aesthetic remarks as pretentious—as an  _ act.  _ But in reality, that's just how Hyunjin  _ is.  _ How he acts is not an act but a genuine display of his metaphoric rose-colored glasses at work. When Hyunjin sees beauty, he can't do anything but call attention to it. 

****

Seungmin quirked a brow and the corner of his lips to match. He doesn't exactly know how to respond to that...compliment? But then again, Seungmin rarely knows what to say in the face of Hyunjin’s lyrical-speeches, ethereal enough to make Longfellow and Wordsworth thrash in their graves. 

****

Seungmin doesn't look beautiful—at least, doesn't necessarily  _ feel  _ it. His uniform is sticking to his skin from sweat and his hair is dampened from the spring dew. He looks like a tired student because that's what he  _ is,  _ but to Hyunjin that haggard set to his jaw and his baggy under eyes are the most ravishing sights on earth. Every aspect of Seungmin’s being is a wonder of the world, to Hyunjin. If Hyunjin says Seungmin is beautiful, he's  _ beautiful _ . 

****

But he certainly doesn't feel like Venus, or any other heavenly body for that matter. If anything,  _ Hyunjin  _ is the one whose appearance is nothing short of celestial. He's like a galaxy, like Andromeda and Cassiopeia. Pools of starlight and aquamarine space matter flows through his veins and twinkles in his eyes. 

****

Seungmin is so irrevocably in love with him. 

****

“Thanks? Um, you're like...Jupiter, Hyunjin. Because you're, uh...big? In my heart.” Seungmin is very clearly trying his best to keep up with the sheer artistry that is Hyunjin’s existence. Sometimes he feels like he's falling behind; that maybe if he keeps stumbling over his words and thoughts that Hyunjin will get bored of him. 

****

But that hasn't happened yet. And if the loving grin Hyunjin sent Seungmin in return means anything, it never will. 

****

Hyunjin didn't verbally respond. He just linked their pinkies together and hummed. 

****

They continued to walk in tranquil silence, and the meadow by the spring soon came into view. A large weeping willow signifies that they're closing in on their destination, the heady scent of reeds and pine needles greeted them with open arms. 

****

Seungmin doesn't remember how long they've been making the modest trek to the meadow outside campus. Hyunjin took him there for their first date—perhaps unsurpsingly. He remembers that fateful afternoon like it was yesterday; Seungmin was exhausted and teary eyed after finishing a final he thought for  _ sure  _ he failed, and Hyunjin deemed that day as the perfect opportunity for a date in the meadow.

****

Seungmin doesn't remember saying yes or no to the offer. He just remembers Hyunjin intertwining their fingers, and the warmth of the sun and his hand and his heart. He doesn't remember the walk, but he remembers laying in the reeds with Hyunjin, silently. Incessant chatter was utterly unneeded, in favor of listening to each other's heartbeats and breathing, and the singing of the cardinals in the willow. 

****

And so every couple days since, they have a date in the meadow. 

****

Seungmin changed the positioning of their hands; breaking their interlocked pinkies to lace their digits fully together. He began to drag Hyunjin deeper into the meadow, as soon as they stepped foot into the grassy plane. Wildflowers and giant reed and poplar leaves dance in the spring breeze, bopping in time with the pounding of their hearts. 

****

The grass crunched under their uniform loafers, until they wordlessly decided on the perfect spot to lounge in the verdant field today. They never need to talk. They just  _ know.  _ It's strange, and verging on supernatural. Magical. 

****

The two boys sank down, folding their legs daintility and sitting cross-legged on the earth. Their knees are pressed together, along with their knobby shoulders. There's enough space for them to spread apart, but the very idea of severing their contact is the definition of unpalatable. Their starched dress pants will surely get caked with soil and their proximity exacerbates the balmy heat, but they couldn't care less. 

****

Hyunjin scooted closer (somehow), and rested his head in the crook of Seungmin’s neck and shoulder. As he did so, a violent squall tore through the cattails, making them clatter and bend at the brittle stems. 

****

“Ugh, why is it so windy today?” Seungmin grumbled, hugging his arms to his chest as the particularly nasty gust whipped past his cheeks. It was a rhetorical question. 

****

Hyunjin shrugged, and silently plucked a wild daisy from the grass beneath his hip. He rolled the plump stem between his finger pads, occasionally looking up at Seungmin in between examining the white and yellow petals.

****

Without another word, Hyunjin reached over and slipped the daisy behind the shell of Seungmin’s ear. It stayed secure, in defiance of the wind blowing through the meadow. 

****

Seungmin involuntarily ghosted his hand over his ear, and his fingers brushed the delicate, velvety petals of the wild flower. Suddenly, the wind doesn't feel as cold anymore. 

****

“I guess Mother Nature wants to kiss you too.” 

****

All Seungmin could in the face of statement like that is laugh. His hand that was once prodding at the wildflower behind his ear is slapped against his knee, as dulcet chuckles mingled with the chirps of the songbirds and the hiss of the breeze. 

****

“What? Hyunjin, can you stop being a weirdo for like, 2 seconds?” Seungmin is very clearly teasing. He doesn't want Hyunjin to stop being a weirdo for any seconds. 

****

“Can't make any promises, Minnie.” He remarked, and craned his body around to meet Seungmin’s eyes.

****

The corners of Hyunjin’s lips quirked up at the corners. The smile is barely there, but the expression is still tender enough to bring a stone golem to its hulking knees, with ichor tears of love brimming in its hollowed eyes. 

****

“And call me Mother Nature, while we’re at it,” Hyunjin then declared, and darted over to leave a wet smooch on the plump flesh of Seungmin’s cheek. His lips were pressed against his skin for a few meager seconds, but Seungmin tried to commit each ounce of the kiss’ sensation to memory.

****

Seungmin's cheeks burned under the weight of that smile and the residual tack from the chaste peck. That smile alone made the once frosty wind turn to fiery puffs of heat, exacerbating the ruby flush to his cheeks and neck and ears. Hyunjin didn't even need to say anything, and Seungmin  _ melted. _ Just one kiss from Hyunjin, and Seungmin’s bones and organs and heart all turned to a puddle sanguinary jelly. His veins flow with adoration and reverence. 

****

“I love you.” Seungmin stated, simply. As if he's merely commenting again on the weather. He's said it before, he’s said it too many times to  _ count,  _ but it always feels like the first time. It always makes his tongue and cheeks and nose tingle with electric sparks, makes his heart trill and pound in his chest. Seungmin delights in telling Hyunjin just how much he loves him almost as much as he cherishes the boy himself. 

****

A pair of sparrows flew above their heads, silent wing flaps expertly piloting them through the meadow and into the nearby forest. They weaved through the curved branches of the weeping willow, soon leaving the two other lovebirds in the meadow long behind. 

****

Hyunjin’s there-but-not-there and life-altering-but-not smile widened. It grew until it reached his eyes and sent off glittering fireworks and let loose a pack of lightning bugs in his irises.

****

“I love you too, Seungmin. Like the moon loves the sun.” He then took it upon himself to throw his arms around Seungmin’s neck, and send them both tumbling to the ground. Specks of dirt and unsuspecting ladybugs were sent airborne with the force of the two landing on the soil, crickets leapt away in fear as the pile of tangled limbs made landfall.

****

Hyunjin nuzzled his head into Seungmin’s chest, rubbing his cheek over their school crest, right over Seungmin’s heart. Seungmin’s head is spinning from the fall and the feeling of Hyunjin's arms cradling his body, and all he could do once his vision stopped swaying is suck in a trembling breath. 

****

He tasted pollen and dewdrops and spring on his tongue. And then he fastened his arms around Hyunjin’s back, and closed his eyes. The sun is blanketing comforting warmth upon them, as if keeping a watchful eye on the couple in the reeds. The moon is dangling on the opposite side of the cerulean sky, in a purposeful rebellion of the daytime hour. Its craters are pale and its surface just as ghostly in the azure sky, the moon looks like a transparent celestial specter, haunting the heavens and keeping the lonesome sun company. 

****

Speaking of which–

****

Hyunjin did it again. Seungmin can’t even begin to unpack such a thing! He doesn't even know what Hyunjin meant;  _ like the moon loves the sun.  _ He never knows exactly what Hyunjin’s trying to convey with his lyrical rhetoric, and this is no exception. But that's just another one of his boyfriend’s immeasurable charms. Seungmin may not be as poetic or romantic as Hyunjin, but  _ maybe  _ he can try to decipher such a statement. With a bit of thinking. 

****

The moon needs the sun, and the sun needs the moon. They are different; fundamental opposites, in fact. Which sounds strikingly familiar, now that Seungmin thinks about it. The moon is elegiac and ethereal, and leaves you wanting more as its welcoming darkness begins to melt into the dawn sky. 

****

The sun, on the other hand, is spritely and punctual; never a moment late and always bringing life and warmth to the world, no matter how fridig the earth light years below may be. 

****

Life cannot exist without the sun, and the moon. Working together in perfect harmony, in spite of their differences. 

****

And Seungmin, well, can’t exist without Hyunjin—and vice versa. They're in love. 

****

Like how the moon loves the sun. 


End file.
